Happy Easter ( The Easter Bunny SMUT Rise of the Gaurdians )
by Chitensi
Summary: Just a short SMUT of my character, the Leprechaun, who is a girl and the guardian of nature and gold and the Easter bunny. It was a experimental dare gone pretty damned good :3


WARNING : PG-13

If you're not into furries, or Smuttish stories please leave this page immediately.

The Leprechaun yanked open the doors of her bedroom and groaned deeply. A night of hunting for that goddamned pot'o'gold had worn her out. She could barely feel the muscles on her legs.

Making her way over to her large oak branch twisted bed, she turned her back to the mattress and let herself fall onto the soft cushion sighing softly as her spine hit the cushiony materiel.

''Out and about?''

Nadur' shot up looking at the figure of a large rabbit that stood leaning against her cupboard. ''Bunny, you really should knock before you walk into a persons house..'' Nadur said, folding her arms over her chest.

''You don't really roll out the welcome carpet do you.'' Bunny replied, stepping out of the shadows, front paws at his hips. ''Sorry.. Tired. Had a be shadows, front paws at his hips. ''Sorry.. Tired. Had a busy day..'' Nadur replied slipping off her bed, and onto the floor with her legs crossed.

''Is there a reason you're here?'' Nadur asked her friend the Easter Rabbit. ''Not really, just stoppin' by. With Easter past, there's nothing to do aroun' the Warren.'' The 6 foot rodent said, taking a seat on her bed next to her. ''I guess.. Hows North and Tooth?'' Nadur asked him' tilting her head lightly.

''Norths busy getting' ready for Christmas and all, Tooth's her usual self.'' Bunny replied with a chuckle of his deep voice.

''And Jack?..''

''Busy, winter's a'coming.'' Easter said with a smile.

Nadur heaved herself onto the bed and lay down on her back stretching out her arms lazily. Easter lay beside her and the two felt the mattress heave down a inch or to.

''BUNNY! You're pulling down the bed!'' Nadur whined.

''What? Me? That's you! You gotta' lay off those chocolates missy!'' the rabbit said with a humored chuckle. The female rolled onto the male rabbit sitting on his stomach triumphly.

''Aye! Get off me ya' pot sniffer!'' He said twitching his nose lightly. ''Nope!'' Nadur said with a giggle. The rabbit flipped her over and leaned over her towering her tiny figure.

''You're heavy! Take it easy on the carrots mister!'' Nadur said with a laugh. The rabbit twitched his nose at her with a smirk, his whiskers tickling her neck. The female felt her cheeks darken and her eyes darted else where.

The rabbit felt the tension grow but didn't stop, instead dragged his nose along her throat softly. Nadur sucked in her breath, puffing out her chest as she arched her back. The rabbits soft paws pressed at her sides, his claws unsheathing themselves and trailing along her forearm.  
The female rolled him over, and straddled his strong hips. The male rabbit dug his claws into the cushion as the female trailed her hand over his chest fur softly, up to his chin before scratching the tender stop beneath his whiskers gently.

She could feel his left leg beating as she scratched him in his tender spot softly. The female slipped her other hand to his back, and unbuckled the leather strap on his back that held his boomerang in place, and pulled if off, throwing it over her shoulder.

The rabbit was too caught up in his leg kicking to notice this sudden move, his claws digged deeper into the mattress.

The female stopped scratching him, and the males mind kicked in. He rolled onto her violently, his claws trailing down her blouse, ripping off the flimsy materiel. The woman, stretched her upper torso up and pulled down her faded jean shorts along with her underwear.

The male's cocky smirk fixated into place realizing as to what the female was indicating. Grabbing her hips with his large front paws, the male pulled the female down so that her feet were on the ground but her back and butt were on the edge of the mattress.

Standing between her legs the male leaned over her stretched out body and sniffed at her neck. The female turned shades darker in the cheeks as she felt the males unsheathed manhood prod her left thigh. Groaning awkwardly, the female arched her neck upwards and lifted her chest lightly.

The male rabbit got the message, and nodded before shifting his hips lightly, his sheath pressing at the lips of her womanhood. With one powerful thrust, he was inside her. The female groaned, being a virgin she was still compact and wasn't accustomed to the males large size.

Seeing her discomfort the male pulled out lightly. The fur on his stomache tickled her own gently and sent a somewhat soothing sensation through her body. Seeing her relax, the male took the message and thrust into her again, and again.

Picking up speed, the thrusts became more powerful, and the female could feel her insides throbbing gently, about to reach her climax. Feeling her body tense up, the female groaned lightly and released, as did the rabbit, as his form sprawled over hers.

The two panted hard, the courtship draining them of what energy they had left. Curling up at his side, Nadur rested her cheek on his large and furry chest. Curling up around her protectively the male's ears layed back softly…


End file.
